undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaching Safety (TBM)
'Reaching Safety '''is the second Issue of The Boston Massacre, was released on September 29, 2014. Story The highway was empty, there was no sign of life except for a gray pickup truck speeding down the highway. Inside, three girls were waiting to get to Massachusetts, which luckily were almost there, with only a few hours. The girls were still in their pajamas, it does not have time to get changed soon after being attacked. - I just wanted to know, why? - A girl in white shirt with a pink silk pants named Cindy, sitting in the front seat, the driver stared. Jessica was quiet, just staring at the road. She stared for a few seconds to press, then focused again on the road. Until they decided to make it clear what had happened to the man in the city. - Just forget it, okay? - Jessica spoke coldly as he adjusted his gray robe. - How will I forget? You killed a man in front of us! Simply ... shot him in the head! Jessica swelled with tears in her eyes she was sorry about what he did. Killed a human being, something that would never have imagined to do in life. Cindy saw the state of Jessica and felt a little sad, she looked back and saw a menian twenty-two years using a light blue sweater and light blue short pants wrapped in a blanket and with his head rested on a pillow. Jessica has recovered somewhat sadly and spoke to Cindy. - I rushed me, with what we see in movies, it's always the bite that causes everything. So he wanted to avoid suffering. - But... why in our front? - You would not let him! I've known Tracy for a long time, I know she would never abandon any injured person, or that cost her life. If we tivessemso not taken her away from Molly, she would be dead too. But you understand... when I said to abandon it, so why ... - It was different, Molly was dead, the man was still alive. - Not for long, even if the zombies had not seen us, he would die and become one more of them. - What happened to you?! You were different, you changed. - Cindy, listen to me. I'm sorry, just understand that what I did was the best. That poor man would become one of those things, wanted him to go to a better place. Cindy paused. She understood what Jessica said, but still thought it was wrong what she did. The girls spent freely across the border between New York State and Massachustetts. There were many cars abandoned there, but managed to pass freely. Passed several infested cities, the outbreak was achieved on a large scale. Had to make several detours because the road was blocked, or cars or army barricades. Had to stop twice for gas, but was always checked the fittings are secure before filling the tank. Until 17:30, finally found a sign of civilization, the output Framingham, three cars were in front of them, one of them had some bags prey upon. They were probably going to Boston. The girls played small talk to kill time, talking about his life before the outbreak and their experiences. Jessica talked about what life was like in high school, one of the most popular girls in their school and a cheerleader. Cindy spoke about a trip he did a few years ago to Miami and said it was the best vacation she ever had. Tracy only spoke of his grandmother, Maryanne, who was one of the people he loved most in life, she said she would visit her almost every week, telling her stories as a Hollywood actress, and how she hoped that she has left the Texas with his parents and fled to Mexico. In part of the journey, Jessica took a shortcut because the main city entrance was crowded by a line of cars that seemed to have no end, it seemed that all of Massachustetts were there. They were on a small road to reach the highway on the other side of Boston, but there the situation was no better. It seems that more people had the same idea. Jessica stopped the car at the end of the line, people had honked and shouted, many people were out of the cars, talking to people. - Well... here we are - Tracy, supported by two banks, faces the row of cars while some appear more ago. - What time will let us in? - Question Cindy. - I do not know, I'll ask for someone - Jessica removes her seatbelt, opened the door and goes to a man who was still watching the situation. - Excuse me? Know what time will let us in? - Jessica asks warmly to the man who turns to see the girl. - No, maybe 21:00, was what they said on the radio - The man was about thirty, he had light brown hair, wore a denim bloodstained white shirt, a tie out of place and a black jacket, his pants had a lot of blood, especially the knees. He had an accent of a person who lives in Connecticut. - Thank you - Jessica says goodbye and returns to her car. Upon entering the car, Cindy and Tracy were already waiting for an answer. - Will only let us in at 21:00. - Shit, it is still day, we spend four hours here without doing anything! - Cindy gets angry and kicks the glove compartment of the truck. Tracy begins to look at cars coming and surprised by something. The car parked behind girls, a Chevrolet Traverse 2010 black, with some young people arguing inside. But Tracy soon recognizes a person, the boy who was driving, a young man of about twenty wearing a white shirt and a chain with brown hair embarrassed half, as the boy who was at the gas station and fled with some of his friends. - Hey girls, remember that people who ran with us at the gas station? - I remember, why? They are there? - Cindy asks as she turned back and tried enchergar. - Holy shit, what a coincidence - Jessica saw young people talking and had an idea - I'm going there to greet them. Cindy stared at Jessica and grabbed the girl's arm when she opened the door. - Are you sure? - Obvious, saved their lives, they do not even thanked. Cindy loose the arm of Jessica and allows the girl out of the car. Jessica goes to the car as more people arrived. In the car, the blonde girl who was in the seat beside the driver stared. Jessica tapped the glass of the driver, the boy then opened the door. - Can I help you? - The man asked. - Hi, my name is Jessica Rivers. Do not remember me I was at the gas station, I was broke the glass for us escape. - Oh yeah, gee, thanks, if you had not broken, probably we would be now with Jonathan - An African-American girl with black hair tied in a bun leans forward with a smile. - Is it worth it - The boy who was driving the car greets Jessica while the girl next to him smiled - My name is Chad, that's my girlfriend Alexandra - Speaks Chad stroking the shoulder of Alexandra - And these are my friends, Kristie, Trent and Pete. - Hello - Jessica smiled amiably looking for students - I gotta get back to my car, very pleased. - Also - Pete shakes for the girl with a smile while others view him laughing. Jessica back to the truck while Cindy and Tracy look at Jessica for a few seconds and turn to face the congestion. Would take a while for everyone to enter. Outside, every second, cars, bikes, trucks and buses arrive packed with people. Tracy checked the news on the internet using your 3G, warnings about the end of the world dominated the internet. In some cities, Aviam religious events on the end of the world. Also showed a list of cities in the United States that should be avoided, and to the chagrin of the two, Pittsburgh was among them. Jessica's cell phone was filled with messages from friends, messages were fired, but Jessica was crying, had twenty-five messages, all from different people, some said they were bitten and decided to kill himself. Jessica cried in sorrow. As much as it was sad she had to be strong. Managed to wait quite a while until lacked twenty minutes to finally open the doors and allow entry of people. The girls played cards with Kristie and Alexandra, who were bored in the car with the boys. After some time, Jessica, who was losing, gives up and opens the door. - Where are you going? - Kristie asked. - I'm going to check it out there in front, see how things are going - Jessica responds and knocks the door without hesitating as he walked down the long line of cars. Cars and more cars, all from different states, colors and models. There was even a red convertible in a row, a desperate woman on the phone, so she spoke on her cell phone, her name was Nicole. There were people watching the situation, it took about five minutes to reach the entrance Jessica, and there was a mess. Many, many people were crammed screaming in despair trying to enter the city, despite the military had made a barricade using abandoned cars. Amid the confusion, Jessica saw a soldier doing some signs for another soldier and run into the woods. The girl was always investigative, since childhood, enjoyed watching research programs. She followed him to the huge and dense forest with falling leaves, the girl was hiding among the trees, the man reached down and turned on her radio and a voice spoke: - Sergeant ... is listening? - The soldier grabbed the walkie-talkie from his pocket and tried to communicate - "''Yes Alden! I want you to check the area, we can not run the risk of one of our men become infected"''r named Troy investigating the area, looking for signs of life. The man carried a moss green uniform M16A2 with a silencer. He checked through the trees until he picked up his walkie-talkie again. - All Clean! - "''Excellent, now I can send others. Remember, wait a few minutes when they heard the gunshots, appear and kill EVERYONE! NO MATTER WHO IS!" Jessica is completely frightened by what happened, she realized that the city safe was actually a trap to kill innocent people. - Roger, in ten minutes, start protocol Contention! - The soldier off his walkie-talkie and puts it in his pocket. Jessica, hidden behind a tree, he realized that he had to warn others. Appearances Jessica Rivers Cindy Claver Tracy Molly (mentioned) Nicholas Nicole Unnamed Man (mentioned) Chad Pete Alexandra Miller Trent Kristie Jonathan (mentioned) Alden Deaths None Trivia * First appearance of Nicole * First appearance of Nicholas * First appearance of Alden * This Issue features the return of Chad, Alexandra, Pete, Kristie and Trent. * This episode refers to the fact Jessica, Tracy and Cindy finally reach the safe area of Boston. Warning Boston city portrayed in The Boston Massacre is different from the actual in Massachusetts. May criticize me for not keeping me faithful to the aspects of the real city, but I only find this out after the first two Issues have already been posted. Category:Uncategorized